Stepping On Broken Glass
by the anime eclipse
Summary: SasuSaku. The turbulence of a relationship based solely on the glory of a fallen clan. Will Sakura be able to help Sasuke in this task at hand? Will she be able to pull him thru all this pain?...PLS R&R...


AN: Hey ya'll! This fanfic is my second try. I can't seem to get this out of my head and I needed some confidence boost. I'm still grounded. That means I'll update slowly. Which also means that THE ECLIPSE OF UCHIHA will be put on hold for awhile. Funny though coz I'm really having writer's block with that one. Well, hope you like this one. ENJOY!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.sighs…back to moping again

Chapter 1- _THE SADDEST GOODBYE_

_It was a peacefully quiet night…The moon shone so brightly over Konoha…_

_The serenity of this night would not make up for the heartbreak and sorrow that one would cause…_

_Sasuke-kun? Are you leaving? Why?_

_For Uchiha…for my family…for revenge…to kill him…_

_This isn't the Sasuke-kun I know…Where is he! Where is he!_

_Hmph! You are annoying you know that? I don't care about anything…I don't care if you cry or beg…I don't care anymore…I've wasted my time here long enough…No one will stop me…Not even Godaime herself…Not even God…_

_Y-you really are Sasuke-kun are you?_

_Tears start to flow down her soft pale cheeks…Her heart was wrenching at every word he said…_

_Isn't that obvious?...say your goodbyes and go back home…I can't waste any more time…I want power…the power to kill him…_

_His voice was still cold…his heart was consumed by revenge itself…not caring if the frail and gentle girl in front of him was hurt by his actions…_

_I... I want to go with you... W-we could train together a-and we could practice new jutsu and I could even take care of you…_

_She knew she was acting foolish…that she was weak…But she loved him with all her heart…that was more powerful than the power he sought…Strange that he could not see it…_

_You are useless…you're not even half of that Dobe is… Sakura, it's true that I have tried to live my life as peaceful and carefree as possible…but I have made a blood oath that I would avenge and restore my clan to it's glory…Please don't get in my way…Goodbye…_

_He turned his heel and tried to get away as fast as he could…He was thinking about the time he had left before sunrise…But his heart is different…He didn't want to see Sakura crying like that…He wasn't worthy of her…It's a pity that his heart can no longer shout in agony or rejoice in love…His heart broke into pieces when he had found his entire clan massacred…by his older brother…The blood splattered on the walls and the ground…like it had rained of blood…bodies lying cold and lifeless everywhere…Not just the men…but the women and children too…Then his parents…without an ounce of soul or humanity lingering their bodies…their blood flowing like a small stream…He was just standing there…no emotions…no trace of guilt or sadness on his face…just a blank and empty shell with Uchiha Itachi's face on it…the Mangekyou Sharingan burned into little Sasuke's eyes…Flashes of his cursed brother killing everyone…swiping through the people like a flash of lightning…showing no mercy…images rolling through his head like a horror movie on a bad player…His brother's sword going through his mother first…then his father…why didn't he fight back! He was nearly as good as Itachi himself…but why didn't he raise a hand…or even defend his beloved wife! Sasuke tries to shake these thoughts from his head…All I need to do is take revenge and restore my clan…for father and mother…_

_Sasuke-kun… don't step any further or I'll scream!_

_In less than a second Sasuke was behind her…He could smell her hair blowing in the wind…Cherry Blossoms…she's so naïve…and so innocent…She really is a Sakura…_

_He smiled…a sad smile…_

_Arigatou…Sakura…_

_And with his sleeping technique…she slowly dropped to the ground…Sasuke gently picked her up…holding her close…he savored every moment of her soft pale skin touching his…every moment he saw her tears of sadness moisten her cheek…every moment he heard her heart beat softly…every moment her chest would rise and fall with every breath she took…every moment the moon wasn't covered by the clouds high above…letting it's light glisten on her face…She had such a beautiful glowing aura wrapped around her…He then realized that a single moment could take him forever…He kissed her forehead gently…and laid her on the stone bench…he whispered in not his cold and cruel voice…but in his real heart's…He isn't completely tainted by the darkness of power and revenge…_

_I will return one day…that is one oath I will never break_

_I will not hurt you ever again…that is one oath I will keep in my heart…_

_Goodbye…my sweet Sakura…_

_And with those last words…the village of Konoha was soon fading out of view…_


End file.
